Cable TV (CATV) networks employ radio frequency (RF) cables connected via distribution elements from a central point (head end) to plurality of end points (users). Distribution elements may be tap boxes, splitters, mergers, AC power merging devices and the like. Several of these distribution devices are located in a field location (junction boxes, underground junction boxes and the like), inside installation boxes, in a way that allows easy removal of the electronic circuitry of the device, without a need to disconnect the CATV cables form the device's box. Usually these device's boxes comprise a shunt connection (transmission line connecting between input and output ports) to allow continuity of connection in the network when the electronic circuit is temporarily removed from its box, for example for maintenance. Physical features of elements in the device box may negatively affect the performance of the device. For example parasitic capacitance in the IN/OUT ports of the device, where the CATV cables are connected, may limit the higher portion of the working frequency range of the device. Similarly, parasitic capacitance of the transmission line, even when it is not connected between IN and OUT ports, may also limit the higher portion of the working frequency range of the device.
It is customary to design CATV networks so that the cables and devices' boxes will not have to be replaced unless physically/functionally damaged. Thus, improved electronics (for example with higher yield, better MTBF values and the like) may be easily installed in the CATV network by removing the existing electronic unit and plugging the improved/replacement electronic unit instead. When the existing electronic circuitry of a box is replaced with a newer one, which enables an extended range of frequencies, especially higher frequencies, the limitations for higher frequencies stemming from the physical features of the device's box, as described above, may prevent using of the extended range of frequencies, or a portion of it.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.